Jugando a Policias y Ladrones
by NatiFrum
Summary: Los países jugando a este juego. Esta es una entretenida historia basada en esto. Hay UsxUk , y algo de otras parejas...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió del conocido juego * policías y ladrones * y me puse a imaginar...como seria ver a los países jugar a este juego?. Me pareció interesante la idea, así que la transcribí en palabras y aquí esta el resultado! .Espero les guste. :)

**Disclairmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Hago esto por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** USA x UK , Alfred x Arthur./ y un poco de otras parejas.

* * *

-Esto es estúpido...porque tenemos que hacer esto...-dijo el inglés que estaba muy disgustado.

-Solo te pones así , porque no te toco de policía...-le contesto el francés burlonamente.

-Ha! Si yo fuera el policía, te atraparía de inmediato , stupid frog!

-Ejem.-dijo una voz gruesa correspondiente a la del alemán-Todos ponganme atención explicare de nuevo , ya que Italia no entendió las indicaciones, si alguien más no entendió esta es la ultima vez que lo explicare, entendido?.

Un "si" en coro se escucho por parte de los aliados y los del eje.

-De acuerdo. Este juego lo realizaremos no con la simple intención de entretenerse o hacer ejercicio, sino también para que entrenen su capacidad de planificación y astucia , este es un juego serio. Cada rol, ya sea de ladrón o policía , tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Estas son algunas reglas:

*Cada policía puede atrapar a solo un ladrón.  
*Usen solo las herramientas entregadas, nada mas.  
*No pueden salir fuera del área del bosque.  
*No pueden cambiar de roles.. estos salieron a la azar, confórmense con lo que les toco.  
*Este juego consta solamente de 2 horas..Si en el tiempo determinado no atrapan a nadie, en el caso de los policías o se dejan atrapar, en el caso de los ladrones , pierden. Si se exceden del tiempo también pierden.

* Los ladrones que sean atrapados tienes que ser dejados en la base, o sino no pueden ganar.

-Eso es todo.-dijo finalmente Alemania.

-Ahm..pero porque tenemos que usar trajes de policías y ladrones?, es realmente necesario?-pregunto China.

El sorteo para ver determinar el rol, fue hecho en la semana pasado. Por eso los que eran policías, llevaron los uniformes policíacos respectivos de su país. Y los ladrones trataron de buscar algún traje que les ayudara a camuflarse en el ambiente. El evento fue elegido a realizarse en el bosque porque allí era más espacioso y aumentaba la dificultad del juego ya que habían muchos lugares donde los ladrones podían esconderse.

-Claro que es necesario!-contesto el italiano-Los trajes le dan el realismo!

Italia estaba muy entusiasmado por este bobo juego. Pronto el francés dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

-A Italia se le ocurrió esto, verdad?-pregunto a Ludwig.

-Ah..-suspiro-Esta es la única idea semi-decente que se le ha ocurrido,así que lo apoyaré en esto-contesto-Ademas la reunión de hoy correspondía en su casa y el quería hacer esto...Así que no tenemos de otra...Aunque debo decir que salir un día al aire libre no hace nada mal.

-Si, creo que es mejor que estar en una habitación y escuchar a todos discutir, aru-exclamo China

Es cierto.. todos preferían estar aquí afuera , que estar dos horas en una in-productiva reunión por eso habían aceptado participar.

-Rusia, Italia, Francia y América (Los Policías)..tienen que elegir a un ladrón al cual atrapar-ordenó Alemania.

De inmediato Rusia dijo-Yo elijo a China.

Yao no estaba muy contento, pero no quería , ni podía discutir con el tenebroso ruso , así que acepto.

-Yo atrapare a Germany!- dijo animosamente el italiano.

El alemán no se opuso y dijo "de acuerdo" ,pero los demás países pensaban que Italia perdería de inmediato, ya que eligió a el fornido rubio y esa seria una gran azaña.

-Bueno entonces yo elijo a In..-el francés no pudo terminar su oración, porque fue interrumpido por el japones.

-Francia-san!, elijame

-ah? am..como tu quieras mon amie~-le contesto el francés.

Japón puso una mirada victoriosa e inmediatamente miro a Alfred y Arthur con expectación. El japones quería que a el inglés y el americano les tocara juntos.. y logro su objetivo.

-Solo quedan Inglaterra y América. A ustedes les toca juntos entonces-exclamo Ludwig.

Los dos aludidos se miraron. Y pronto el británico hablo.

-He!-rió- creo que ganare muy fácilmente.

-EH?! A que te refieres con eso! Yo te encontrare muy rápido, así que solo espera!-contesto el estadounidense a gritos.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo el anglosajón, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ya veían los demás que se acercaba una pelea, pero el japones estaba contento mientras escuchaba la conversación, según él, este dialogo era como una especie de coqueteo.

-Entonces empecemos...-dijo el alemán cambiando el tema- Ladrones tenemos 8 minutos para correr y escondernos, desde ahora..ya!

Al instante todos los ladrones salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones pasando por los arbustos y otros entre los arboles. Paso el rato y uno de los policías hablo...

-Am..Creo que ya pasaron los 8 minutos- dijo Rusia, mientras miraba su reloj.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos también!-dijo entusiasta el americano.

Todos se fueron por su lado, en busca de su respectivo compañero.

Rusia encontró fácilmente a China, ya que este no caminaba muy rápido. El se dio por vencido de inmediato porque tampoco es como si pudiera escapar del ruso , no quería hacer una carrera por todo el bosque para huir de él.

Un poco más allá se encontraba el italiano que trataba de ver si encontraba a alguien, pero de repente escucho un ruido en los arbustos, le dio temor revisar , no supo que hacer , así que solo salio corriendo. El que se encontraba en los matorrales era el inglés que ni se percato de la presencia de Italia y que ahora se estaba arrastrando en el pasto para esconderse detrás de un árbol. Inglaterra no estaba muy contento al principio de el rol que le toco , pero estaba pensando que era como el espionaje , había que escabullirse, no dejar que lo vean y eso se le daba muy bien.

El italiano mientras tanto siguió corriendo y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, este le vio y le dirigió la palabra de inmediato.

-Italia?!, no puedo creerlo, me encontraste!..Que inesperado..pero,bien hecho-dijo el alemán sorprendido.

-Ve~ S-si !, lo hice-dijo contento el amante de la pasta-_Aunque realmente fue coincidencia_-pensó al final

- Y bien..ahora que tienes que hacer?- dijo el rubio esperando una respuesta.

-Am..Atraparte?- contesto Italia un poco dudoso.

-Exacto..entonces.. vamos, inténtalo-continuo el alemán.

-Mmm...pero eres muy grande..., como lo hago?-concluyo el italiano.

-Oh..Bueno..inténtalo con las esposas.

-Pero como las puedo abrir?-pregunto este.

El alemán al final termino ayudando a Italia, y en cierto modo... se *auto atrapo*.

-Germany...pero vas a perder-exclamo preocupado Feliciano.

-No importa, si por lo menos aprendiste como atrapar a una persona, eso me basta-dijo Ludwig con una sonrisa

-Ve~.Si, gracias-dijo regresandole la sonrisa-Germany... me das un abrazo?.

-Aaaah...Ahora mismo no puedo- dijo el alemán, mostrandole que estaba esposado.

-Oh...-suspiro el italiano.

-Bueno quizás después.., si?-le dijo finalmente.

-Ve~,esta bien!- le contesto alegremente Italia.

Entonces finalmente los 2 se fueron en camino a la base. El Francés que estaba cerca de allí vio como el alemán era llevado por el Italiano hacia el lugar dicho para la entrega de ladrones. No se imaginaba como rayos Italia se las arreglo para atrapar a Alemania pero pensó que seguramente recibió un poco de su ayuda.

Francia siguió caminado , pero se detuvo porque escucho un ruido y vio a alguien o eso creía ..fue muy rápido, pero por la repentina aparición, se mando un gran susto y empiezo a golpear a la azar, sin ver quien era.

-Auch!...Que haces?! , yo no soy tu enemigo.-dijo el americano quejándose.

-Ah...-suspiro- Pero que te pasa , porque tienes que aparecer así!.

-Eh, lo siento , no pensé que te asustaría.- le contesto

- Bueno eso ya no importa...Haz encontrado a Inglaterra?-le pregunto.

-Am..No..y tu a Japón?

-No...y parece que los demás ya fueron atrapados. Somos los últimos que quedan.

-No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo , solo ha pasado mas o menos una hora- dijo despreocupado Alfred.

-Olle quieres que vayamos juntos? , tal vez así sea mas fácil encontrarlos-pregunto el francés-_Ademas yo no soy bueno buscado gente..._-pensó para sus adentros.

-Ah. Claro, porque no.- le contesto el menor.

-Espera!-dijo una voz misteriosa.

Era Japón que estaba escondido en unos arbustos.

-Tienes que dejar que América-san vaya solo-dijo

-Japon! Mon Amie~, parece que te he encontrado.-exclamo Francis.

El japones cegado por su objetivo, no se percato de que se había dejado al descubierto. Por lo tanto al momento se fue corriendo a alguna dirección.

-Bueno, tengo que perseguirlo, nos vemos después Alfred. Buena suerte- dijo el francés antes de salir.

El americano siguió caminando.., llego muy lejos...,sinceramente...ya no sabia donde se encontraba. El lugar estaba totalmente callado , no había ningún ruido..., pero este silencio pronto se rompió. Al oír que al parecer lo llamaban. Escucho que alguien le decía.._"Idiota, por aquí"_ burlonamente.

No es que el menor se sintiera identificado con esa palabra..., pero era el único que estaba allí y había una persona que generalmente lo llamaba así. No había dudas seguramente era él.

Trato de seguir la voz, pero esta cambio de dirección. Debía admitir que el inglés era bastante rápido. Pero... él también lo era.

-América...nunca podrás encontrarme-se escucho la voz de el ingles de nuevo.

-_Te tengo_-pensó Alfred al identificar de donde provenía la voz. Inglaterra se encontraba detrás de un árbol.

El policía se hecho a correr antes de que el escurridizo británico cambiara de lugar nuevamente. Apareció por sus espaldas. El inglés sintió una presencia y se alarmo.

-Ah!...A-América?!...-balbuceo el oji-verde, que se dio un gran susto, no se esperaba que apareciera así de rápido.

-Ahora no podrás escapar- dijo el menor mientras tomaba las muñecas de Inglaterra por la espalda.

-Suel..tame idiota- dijo reclamando el británico.

América , no hizo caso y se dispuso a sacar las esposas. Pero el anglosajón piso su pie y por el dolor, sin querer lo dejo libre.

-Auch!, Hey! , eso dolió...-dijo el menor brincando.

Inglaterra no dijo nada y solo se puso a correr. Pero admitía que se dejo llevar un poco. Él era un tanto competitivo, en especial cuando se trataba del americano. América ya sintiéndose mejor, corrió muy rápido y lo alcanzo. Lo atajo por delante por los hombros, pero el inglés se tropezó con una roca mientras iba retrocediendo...y ambos cayeron al suelo...

-Quitate de encima...pesas...-reclamo el britanico.

-Ah..lo siento-dijo el menor disculpandose, mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces el mayor que estaba acostado en el suelo, rodo rapidamente hacia la derecha..., se levanto y corrió. América se quedo viendo estupefacto viendo como se alejaba, pero pronto se despabilo, lo persiguió y lo tiro al suelo de la misma forma.

-Levantate...,encerio!, me estoy aficciando-grito Inglaterra

-No voy a caer de nuevo en lo mismo-dijo confiado el americano.

El anglosajon no sabia que hacer para que se quitara de encima , asi que..solo se le ocurrió una medida desesperada. Con su rodilla, rozo la parte baja del muchacho.

-q-que haces...-balbuceo nervioso el menor.

Inglaterra no contesto y siguió haciendo lo suyo. América en modo de competencia, hizo lo mismo y toco con sus dedos por sobre el pantalón la zona erogenea del mayor.

-i-idio..ta no hagas eso..-dijo el británico nervioso. Le estaban tocando con la mano. El era muy sensible, al momento del contacto dejo de rozar con la pierna al menor.

-Ah...aaah..b-basta-exclamo el anglosajon. Se estaba excitando.

El muchacho, se preguntaba porque continuaba haciendo esto.., si ya..Inglaterra le había dejado de tocar. Pero tan solo no podía parar. El estadounidense no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver el rostro complacido del ingles; estaba sonrojado con los ojos entrecerrados ,apretando los labios...Se veía...adorable..

-_Adorable?, no , no puedo estar pensando que Inglaterra se ve adorable, o si?, es imposible._- pensó

El americano volvió a mirar a el oji-verde, para comprobar, sus pensamientos...Pero...si! realmente, no lo podía negar..se veía adorable. Sentía ganas de besarlo...,abrazarlo..tocarlo. No podía creer los pensamientos que estaba teniendo ahora mismo, tal vez era extraños pero no los podía controlar. Sin embargo no estaba tan sorprendió, la verdad...esta no era la primera vez que los tenia... a veces los ignoraba, pero le era cada vez más difícil. Desde que se independizo de Inglaterra...,primero pensaba que..no lo necesitaba..., después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa era una mentira, lo quería cerca..., quería que lo tratara con tanto cariño como en el pasado..sentía deseos infantiles de que lo besara en la mejilla o que lo abrazara como antes..., que le cocinara su asquerosa comida, que lo mirara como si fuera alguien especial para él.

Por fin se atrevió y poso sus labios en los de él mayor...y lo beso...Era mejor de lo que había imaginado...y si!, se lo había imaginado varias veces...como seria el tener esos labios.

Paso su mano...por debajo de la camisa de el inglés...,pero Inglaterra lo detuvo. América reacciono, y salio de encima de él ya que Arthur intentaba moverse para quedar sentado en el suelo. Él mayor estaba confundido, al principio rozo a Alfred con la simple función de que lo soltara...no se imagino que pasaría esto. Pero que su ex-colonia , lo tocara así..le sorprendió bastante. El americano se sentó también y comenzó a hablar.

-England...yo..., no se que paso. P-pero...es tu culpa , tu empezaste a hacer cosas así primero...-el estadounidense se puso nervioso, no sabia como justificar lo que había hecho recién.

El ingles estaba callado, viéndole, y esto ponía mas inquieto a el estadounidense. Inglaterra necesitaba procesar lo que sucedió...pero lo que más le asombro, es que a él no le desagrado para nada..que le tocara así...

-Iggy...dime algo no puedes quedarte callad-el joven no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el oji-verde.

-Una cita-dijo.

-Eh?-exclamo el americano, no entendiendo.

-Si me atrapas...tendremos una cita-esa fue la resolución que saco el mayor.

-Hablas enserio?!-dijo emocionado América. No lo podía evitar, esta era una oportunidad única.

-Si, entonces..-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-Tienes que ir por mi..

El inglés se acerco a el americano que yacía sentado en el pasto, se agacho y le deposito un beso en los labios, para después continuar hablando desde lejos-Buena suerte, dijo antes de irse.

El menor atontado...volvió en si y se puso de pie... tenia que encontrar a el inglés a toda costa...y llevarlo a la base...Tan solo quedaban 30 minutos. Pero no vio por donde se fue... Ya no lo veía, pero no se rendiría.

Mientras Arthur corría con todas sus fuerzas..., no quería ser encontrado...por eso puso esa condición..Haría todo lo necesario, para que no lo atrapara. Tenia miedo...tenia mucho miedo de que su relación con el americano se vuelva mas fuerte...,si lo abandonaba de nuevo...no lo podría soportar.

El amaba a el muchacho...pero...no quería salir lastimado.

* * *

Continuara...Habrán mas capítulos. Espero que les allá entretenido y quieran la conti.

Se aceptan comentarios , sugerencias, y de todo :).

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Inglaterra pensaba...*porque demonios dijo esa propuesta..., una cita?! pero en qué rayos estaba pensando*. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió otra forma de confrontar esto..., porque de que si había un ambiente entre ellos, eso era cierto.

Cada uno, sabía que tenían una extraña atracción..por el otro. Siempre lo tuvieron presente...pero ninguno hacían nada al respecto. Hasta el día de hoy...y el inglés pesaba que era por su culpa, por hacer eso..

-Porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de quitarlo de encima-pensaba regañándose. Se había condenado el mismo y quiso retractarse al momento de hacer la propuesta , no obstante le fue imposible al ver el feliz rostro del menor...

-Esa parte infantil y entusiasta de América...,no ha cambiado en nada...Es... tan adorable-pensaba el británico mientras iba caminando a algún lugar-Holy shit...donde estoy?-se pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor.., pero de pronto fijo su vista en un lugar...y pudo divisar una cueva

-Esto es perfecto!..América le teme a los lugares oscuros. Me esconderé allí.-exclamó el mayor.

Por otro lado el Americano camino y camino, sin ver nada, ni a nadie..Ya llevaba un buen rato recorriendo el bosque

-Donde se habrá metido?...Tengo que encontrarlo...No puedo perder...-dijo el americano impaciente, pero de repente vio algo-Ah? que es eso.. Es..una cueva..?- exclamo mirando a lo lejos- No me digas que Inglaterra, llego tan lejos, como para esconderse en una cueva oscura...-se dijo empalideciéndose un poco-B-Bueno,vamos a inspeccionarla- se dijo finalmente mientras iba corriendo en dirección a esta. Pero cuando llego a la entrada se detuvo-Esta...un poquito o-oscuro-pensó-Es momento de usar las herramientas policíacas.

Dentro de las herramientas que les entregaron , había una linterna y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para este preciso momento.

-Bien...voy a entrar..-se dijo el americano palideciéndose más, mientras prendía la linterna y se adentraba en la cueva-No aparecerá nada raro..., no aparecerá nada raro, los fantasmas y monstruos no existen..., es solo en las películas, solo en las películas- se decía una y otra vez, mientras iba avanzando.

Ya estaba muy adentro de la cueva y comenzaba a pensar que debía regresarse, ya que no veía a nadie. Sin embargo Alfred creyó escuchar un ruido extraño,no obstante por su bien mental decidió ignorarlo..pero lo volvió a escuchar. Sonaba como un quejido, el ruido provenía de mas adelante. Finalmente decidió avanzar y ver si se trataba de alguien. Apago la linterna y la guardo. Ya no era necesaria, ya que en esta parte de la cueva en los costados, tenia unos pequeños pero abundantes agujeros que dejaban entrar la luz , permitiendo así ver mejor el entorno.

Ahora no se escuchaba nada...Pensando que se imagino cosas, se dio la vuelto para irse. Tenia poco tiempo , estaba apurado ya que tenia un objetivo...Pero esta vez un susurro se escucho en la quietud. América dirigió la mirada en dirección a la persona que había hablado.

-Espera...-susurro de nuevo el inglés.

El estadounidense miro hacia abajo y lo vio.

-England?-dijo al descubrir que era nadie mas que el británico, sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-América...,me encontraste...-dijo el anglosajón, que no parecía muy feliz, sin embargo el americano no se dio cuenta de eso.

-HAHA!, aquí estabas, lo sabia desde al principio!

-Idiota..No hables tan fuerte...despertaras a las hadas...-dijo en voz baja el británico.

-Hadas?-pregunto el americano con incredulidad.

-Si..Las hadas de esta cueva-explico.

-Iggy...-dijo el estadounidense acercándose-Estas teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo?

-Te digo.. que no son alucinaciones , las hadas son reales...Argh, bloody hell duele...

- Mh? ,te sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado el menor.

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo..., antes me tropecé con una roca , pero pensé que no me había pasado nada.

-Mmm...-dijo el estadounidense mirando a su compañero.-Déjame ver como esta.

Entonces Alfred se sentó al frente de él y toco con cuidado su tobillo.

-Te duele si hago esto?-dijo el yanqui ,presionando la parte inflamada.

-S..si-contesto el inglés.

-Tienes razón esta torcido.-concluyo el menor.

-Ah..-suspiro desalentado el británico.

El estadounidense se coloco alado de el inglés y apoyo su espalda en la pared.

-Q-que haces?-pregunto Arthur...extrañado.

-Me quedare aquí contigo.

-Ah? pero pensé que me llevarías arrastrando o algo así , para poder ganar...

-No puedo ganarte así, eso seria injusto!. Volveremos cuando el tiempo se halla acabado y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor- dijo el menor

-Pero si no ganas...-menciono el inglés que pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que su compañero lo interrumpió.

-Lo se..-miro a el oji-verde y continuo hablando-Pero ahora estuve pensándolo y en verdad, no quiero que salgas conmigo solo por ganar un juego, sino porque me gané tu corazón-djio con una sonrisa

-Ah...-suspiro avergonzado Inglaterra-Deja de decir cosas tan endemoniadamente lindas.

-No digas que lo que digo es lindo...-reclamo el estadounidense haciendo pucheros-Ah! Pero más importante, creo que deberíamos vendar tu lesión-dijo finalmente, para después arrancar un pedazo de tela de su manga.

-Que haces...Idiota, no rompas tu ropa..No es necesario-exclamo alarmado el anglosajón

El estadounidense no le hizo caso .Saco el zapato y bajo el calcetín de el mayor, dejando a la vista la inflamación. Entonces la vendo con cuidado. El inglés se sentía avergonzado...impotente. Estaba siendo ayudado por el menor. Después de que supuestamente tenia que escapar de él.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto el menor, al haber terminado.

-Todavía duele...

El yanque al oir la respuesta no sabia que podía hacer por el...Sin embargo desde que lo volvió a encontrar tenia ganas de besarle...Pero quería comprobar algo primero.

-Iggy, puedo darte un beso?-pregunto sumisamente el americano.

-Ah...eh..-balbuceo el ingles que estaba intentando desviar la vista hacia el otro lado...

-No te preocupes England, olvídalo. Creo que ahora sera mejor que reposes, quieres apoyarte en mi y descasar un poco?, tal vez así puedas olvidar un poco el dolor.-pregunto América.

-B-bueno.-contesto este.

Entonces el mayor con cuidado se movió y coloco cabeza boca arriba sobre las piernas de el americano, quedando recostado en el suelo.

-Ahora intenta dormir.-dijo bajando la cabeza para poder ver a el inglés.

Arthur cerro los ojos he intento olvidarse de el dolor...relajar su cuerpo...y quedar profundamente dormido...y lo estaba logrando..., pero en su subconsciente..., se pregutaba que rayoz ...fue eso..?...Le pide un beso...y luego dice que lo olvide?...No podía entenderlo.

El menor mientras miraba el apacible rostro del ingles...,pensaba que lo que intento comprobar...era cierto...

_-Conozco demasiado a England...y se que...hay algo que lo esta poniendo nervioso...sobre nosostros...Algo que lo pone inseguro...,quizá ..realmente no me quería..y no pueda decirlo...o tal vez no se siente de la misma forma y sea otro tipo de amor...o puede ser que este tan asustado de lo que paso antes que no sabe que hacer o como decirme que no , el beso que me dio antes de irse puede que aya sido de consolación y esa supuesta "cita" fue una mentira para salir corriendo de ahí...porque una persona que quiere ser encontrada...no corre tan rápid...ah! deja de pensar estupideces!...Solo esperare a que el mismo me diga lo que le pasa..., podre soportarlo..., porque quiero lo que es mejor para él_-penso el americano en un mar ideas.

América empezó a observar a Arthur...,pocas veces lo veía así...tan tranquilo..tan sereno...Ahora podía verlo de cerca todo el tiempo en que estuvieran así, se puso a apreciar su hermosa tez, su fino cabello..., sus cejas que curiosamente se veían mas gruesas de cerca...Todo en el era hermoso...

-America...-susurro el británico, abriendo los ojos de apoco.

-D-Dime...-contesto este.

-Me acuerdo que un día tu...en una de las reuniones, me miraste enojado...cuando hablaba con Francia .Parecías un niño... Desde esa vez me empece a fijar en tu mirada cada vez que hablaba con él, y era lo mismo, siempre la misma cara...Pensé ...*talvez este celoso...Pero no!..eso.. eso sería una locura...* A partir de ahí empece a pensar que quizás sentías algo por mi... Pero trate de ignorar esas ideas por completo...porque tenia miedo..., miedo de que eso sea cierto...

-Porqué?-pregunto el menor, con una mueca de tristeza..

El ingles se levanto de donde estaba acostado y se sentó alado del americano. Inmediatamente continuo hablando mientras desviaba la mirada, observando el suelo...

-Porque...,porque...si tu...te vuelves especial para mi...y me abandonas otra vez..., no lo soportaría...-exclamó con voz temblorosa...

Bueno, el americano muy en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que no se tratara de un amor no correspondido, pero ahora tenia que arreglar este problema. Le sujeto la cabeza para que lo mirara fijamente...Esos hermosos y verdes ojos ahora le observaban...

-England..yo no te volveré a dejar..lo prometo...-dijo finalmente el menor.

-Quisiera creerte...-contestó el británico con los ojos llorosos, apretando los labios.

-Entonces estaré contigo, todo los días hasta que me creas.-continuo diciendo.

Inglaterra lo veía...sus ojos decían que hablaba enserio...,el se empezó a sonrojar...Que lo mirara tan fijamente en un momento como este, le estaba avergonzando. América se acerco más a el inglés y le susurro al oído.

-England...Te amo demasiado...,por favor...acéptame...

El estadounidense lamió la ruborizada oreja del mayor.

-Ah...ngh...América...-murmuró el anglosajón.

-Iggy...te lo robaste...-dijo susurrandole nuevamente.

-...que...cosa?-pregunto el británico medio distraído.

-Mi corazón...-le contestó.

-Pfff-río el inglés-Eres un idiota...-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es porque estoy loco por ti..-contesto el menor.

-America...-dijo en voz baja- Antes me preguntaste si...me podías besar...Bueno.., puedes hacerlo ahora...si tu quieres...

-Como.. no querría!-contesto entusiasmado el americano.

De inmediato Alfred se abalanzo a los labios del británico. Era un beso lleno de cariño, se podían transmitir todos los sentimientos del menor en ese único beso. Era una sensación cálida...el tiempo parecía no transcurrir...el inglés queria quedarse así para siempre...,pero había algo que tenia en mente.

-América...-le susurro el ingles al oído-Llévame a la base..

-Eh? A la base?-pregunto el menor, no entendiendo.

-Si...Quiero..esa cita-contesto el mayor sonriendo.

Al americano le brillaron los ojos al oír eso...Se fijo en su reloj...

-Quedan 15 minutos...!-dijo sorprendido el americano-Pensaba ...que ya no quedaba tiempo..

-Apuremos nos entonces-contesto el ingles antes de darle otro beso a su amado Americano.

El menor se quedo pegado en el beso... saboreando al británico.

-A-América...vamos...ahora...o no alcanzaremos-dijo Inglaterra, tratando de hablar.

-Ah!, es cierto!-grito el menor.

Alfred se puso rápidamente de pie, tomo en brazos a Inglaterra y salio corriendo fuera de la cueva..Ahora se encontraban nuevamente en el bosque.

-H-Hey!, pero.. no era necesario que me llevaras como una princesa..., es vergonzoso..

-Pero es la forma mas cómoda para que no te duela..-le contesto.

-Rayos...-reclamo el mayor enrojecido-Siquiera sabes , por donde estamos yendo?

-eh...No...-contesto.

-Oh cielos...Yo tampoco...-comento el ingles.

El americano se detuvo para pensar que hacer pero de pronto los dos escucharon un sonido...parecía algo moviéndose en la copa de un árbol.

-Es un pájaro , quizá?- dijo Inglaterra.

El movimiento era irregular y sonoro como si algo se estuviera apunto de caer..El americano por curiosidad fue ha echar un rápido vistaso , junto con el ingles en brazos. Se acerco al supuesto árbol y miro hacia arriba...Era...

-Japan?! Que haces ahí!-grito el británico

-Igirisu-san?! es usted?...Vera..me quede atrapado aquí arriba.. Cuando busque un escondite para que Francia-san no me encontrara...Por inercia me subí aquí... y..ahora no puedo bajar.

-América...tenemos que ayudarlo...Japón es nuestro amigo...-le dijo Inglaterra ,en voz baja.

-Si..tienes razón-le contesto.

El americano bajo un momento al inglés, y lo dejo apoyado contra un árbol que estaba al lado.

-Ya vuelvo...,espérame aquí-dijo el estadounidense mientras besaba la frente del británico.

-Ten cuidado..-le respondió este.

El japones...debido a su edad no sabia si había visto bien..., ademas de que estaba a mucha altura...,pero creyó ver a Inglaterra hace rato en brazos de América... y después ver a este besar dulcemente la frente del inglés...Pero termino por pensar que eso fue producto de sus típicas fantasías...

El menor se acerco al árbol donde se encontraba Kiku y le dijo "Salta!"

-Q-que..?, pero eso es muy peligroso...-dijo aterrorizado el japones.

-No te preocupes estarás bien..Yo te atrapare..., confía en mi..-le contesto.

-Ah...-Japón respiro hondo para darse valor y por fin saltó. Y como aseguro América..., lo atrapo.

El menor lo dejo en el suelo..Quedando así Japón, con los pies en la tierra.

-Increíble!..Gracias América-san!. El japones se sentía aliviado...,estaba allí hace un buen rato.

-No hay problema Japón- dijo heroicamente este.

-Por cierto que le sucedió a Igirisu-san?-pregunto curioso el asiático, viendo que el ingles estaba sentado..., inmóvil, con un vendaje en el tobillo.

-Ah! Iggy!-dijo en grito el americano, mientras iba corriendo a verlo-Como estas? todavía te duele mucho?, ven dame tu mano.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, bobo...-contesto el ingles recibiendo esta.

Inglaterra se puso de pie y se sujeto del hombro del menor, ya que no podía apoyarse con ambos pies, y así perdía el equilibrio.

-Ya veo-dijo acercándose Kiku-Así que se torció el tobillo.

-A sí es...-contesto el americano con mueca de tristeza-England..seguro que no te duele?-le pregunto a este.

-he he-rió Inglaterra-No te preocupes tanto...

-Si quieren, puedo revisarlo..,soy bueno con estas cosas- dijo el asiático acercándose al inglés pero el americano lo detuvo.

-No, gracias!,Yo lo estoy cuidando...-le contesto el estadounidense inflando las mejillas.

El japones no pudo evitar sonreir...Sus oídos le estaban mintiendo?.. o el americano, estaba celoso?...Japón por un momento parecía que estaba en su propio mundo...y por eso no estaba escuchando que le hablaban

-Japon..?..hey..Ja-pón!-grito el ingles.

-Ah? Discúlpeme.. que decía Igirisu-san?-contesto reintegrándose

-Te pregunte si sabes en que dirección esta la base.

-Ah. si. La base esta por allá a la izquierda, sigan derecho todo el rato y la verán-contesto.

-Gracias, Japón!-dijo efucivamente el menor.

-Ustedes...dos están distintos..-dijo de repente Japón.

-Ah? A q-que te refieres...-dijo el británico, nervioso

-Mm...como podría decirlo?...Ya no esta esa tensión que siempre les rodeaba..., se ven relajados..- dijo sonriendo el japones.

-Bueno...somos felices ahora..., verdad Iggy?-exclamo el estadounidense.

-shh!...i-idiota..No digas nada...-contesto Inglaterra, alterado.

-_Que fue eso?!-_pensaba el japones...era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...estaba pensando..imaginando cosas , con lo que acababan de decir...o el lo estaba mal interpretando?...Realmente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...tanto que era difícil de creer y se sintió mal por dejar volar su imaginación.

-Watashi no baka..!-dijo el japones mientras se daba un golpe a si mismo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al asiático extrañados, por verlo pegarse..Pero no tenían tiempo para eso...El tiempo seguía corriendo...

-England tenemos que irnos ahora...quedan 8 minutos!-dijo América con apuro.

El menor de repente sin aviso tomo a el inglés en brazos.

-wo-wooo, avísame...primero..-dijo asustado el británico, por el sorpresivo movimiento.

-Sorry-exclamo el americano.

El japones se quedo viendo la escena, mientras ellos se ponían en marcha.

-Bye...Japón!, tenemos prisa...Ten cuidado de regreso y no te golpes a ti mismo... es malo para tu salud...!- grito el estadounidense mientras iba corriendo a toda velocidad cargando al anglosajón.

El asiático estaba boquiabierto viendo como América llevaba a el británico y ambos se alejaban...

-_E-Estaba cargándolo? Todo fue real ! real! y lo vio directamente..._-el japones no podía estar mas feliz..., era un día glorioso para él..vio algo que jamas pensó que vería en carne y hueso. Empezó a analizar que mucho de lo que hoy había pensado...tal vez..era cierto...Desde ahora... decidió que estaría mas atento a eso dos...

******Después de un rato*******

-América?! , ya casi llegamos?-pregunto el inglés.

-si, queda poco , creo-contesto.

-Creo que vas muy rápido...

-Mientras más rápido mejor!-dijo el menor.

Mientras el estadounidense iba corriendo escucho un grito.

-Hey América!-exclamo una voz gruesa.

El americano freno en seco, y el ingles se asusto, pensó que se caería , pero el muchacho lo tenia sujeto fuertemente.

-Alguien me llamo?-pregunto el yanqui.

-América , acá!, date vuelta...-volvió a decir la voz.

Era el alemán...y también estaba con el italiano.

-Casi te pasas la base..., ibas a toda velocidad...-dijo Alemania.

Alfred miro alrededor y si en efecto.. casi se pasaba la base... por la prisa no la vio y estaba al lado suyo..., fue una suerte que Ludwig estuviera fuera de esta y le avisara.

-Llegue a tiempo!?, pregunto de inmediato el menor.

El alemán hizo una mueca...y contesto.

-Te pasaste por solo 3 minutos.

-Oh...no-susurro el americano mas que triste.

-América...-menciono en voz baja el inglés.

Alfred y Athur, se acercaron más a la base y entraron dentro.

Allí estaban China, Rusia y Francia.

-M? Que le paso a Angleterre?...-pregunto el francés.

El ingles se dio cuenta que todavía estaba en brazos de América.. y eso llamaba un poco la atención..., ahora se sentía ligeramente avergonzado.

-America b-bajame...,ya me siento mejor...,me sentare por allí.

El estadounidense lo bajo..cerca de un asiento para que este pueda colocarse.

-Hon hon~ Te estaban cargando como a una princesa...-dijo burlonamente Francis.

-Callate!, idiota-dijo molesto el británico.

-Y bueno dime que te paso...-continuo preguntando.

-Me torcí el tobillo...

-ha!, pero que torpe...

-Enserio! Ya cierra la boca, o lo haré yo-contesto el anglosajón, irritado.

-Esta bien... No te enojes...-contesto relajadamente el francés.

-Francia...,donde esta Japón?, solo falta él-le pregunto el alemán

-AH!, veras...lo que pasa es que lo había encontrado y lo empece a perseguir..., pero me aburrí de buscarlo y vine aquí.-contesto el francés con normalidad.

-ha...-suspiro Alemania-Yo iré a buscarlo...América, viste donde estaba?

-eh..si, camina derecho todo el rato...y lo veras.. creo que debe seguir por allí.-contesto Alfred, un poco desalentado.

El alemán con las indicaciones salio de inmediato para encontrar a su compañero. Y América también salio para tomar aire fresco.

El inglés había ganado el juego...pero sentía como si hubiera perdido...Quería seguirle , hablarle...,pero no podía caminar bien. Sin embargo para su suerte dentro de la base encontró un largo palo de madera , con el cual el italiano estaba jugando anteriormente, y se apoyo en el para salir afuera.

-América...-exclamo, mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

-Englaung?-dijo sorprendido el americano , con la boca llena de comida.

-Eh? Que comes-pregunto el mayor curiosamente.

-Dulces que tenia en mi bolsillo

-No comas comida rancia de tu bolsillo...

-No esta rancio!, esto apacigua mi dolor-le contesta.

-Pero vamos...No dijiste...que no querías salir conmigo solo por ganar un juego?-le menciona el británico.

-No me gusta perder...-le contesta inflando los cachetes.

-Bueno, tal vez perdiste...pero hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo...-le dijo el inglés.

-Si..y eso no fue suficiente-contesto el menor con suspiros.

-Vamos, América... te estas comportando como un niño...Vamos mírame...y escucha atentamente lo que te diré, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien...-contesto el yanqui, desanimadamente.

-El próximo fin de semana..., el sábado, ven a buscarme a las 8:00 y no llegues tardes.

-E-Eh?!-exclamo sorprendido el estadounidense.

-Ya oíste-contesto el inglés.

-Pero...pero...-balbuceo Alfred.

-...No ganaste este juego..., pero te ganaste mi corazón...,Idiota...Tengo que explicártelo todo o que?

-Iggy!-grito alegremente Estados unidos, mientras lo abrazaba.

-hehe-rió-Ten cuidado...,no tan fuerte no me puedo sujetar muy bien de este viejo palo.

-Entonces sujetate de mi...-dijo sonriendo el americano.

El británico soltó el palo y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del estadounidense.

-England..., puedo darte un beso...?

-No me lo preguntes...-contesto avergonzado.

Entonces se besaron, juntaron sus labios...en armonioso y lento movimiento embriagador. El británico en su mente pensaba; que ya no habían dudas..., no quería tener dudas..., solo quería amarlo...y confiar totalmente en el americano. Porque ahora...su relación era mas fuerte que nunca...Gracias a./..quien lo diría?...un juego de "Policías y ladrones"

* * *

Fin...

Espero que les haya gustado...Tal vez algunas partes fueron un poco cursis...pero...la verdad soy toda una sentimental xD.

Nos leeremos pronto seguiré subiendo mas historias Usuk... ;)


End file.
